Untitled
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: “We never say goodbye to someone we love because no matter how hard we try to forget, that love will always find its way back.” ... TroyPay ... Oneshot


**TroyPay. Oneshot. Sharpay's POV.**

**This is longer than I thought. whew! you know what to do...  
**

**Read and Review! ;)**

**Don't own High School Musical.**

**_Edited... ;)_**

* * *

"**We never say goodbye to someone we love because no matter how hard we try to forget, that love will always find its way back."**

It was one of the longest nights, I have to survive with, or else, I might end up in the mental hospital due to depression. And I, being _the _ Sharpay Evans, must be strong as everyone expects me to be. Damn! Was I supposed to live under everyone's expectations now? On second thought, I always lived under everyone's expectations. Even before and after Troy Bolton came into my life.

_Troy_.

The only one I have ever loved. The only one who made me believed he loves me back. Until one day, he decided to be with Gabriella – the freaky little math girl. The same girl who tried to win against me during Twinkle Towne and Lava Springs Musical. The same girl I thought was my best friend. But, how could she do this to me?

She could take away every single musical there is and I don't care. But stealing Troy away from me? That was something I wasn't expecting her to do. She betrayed me. After all the things I've done for her, after all the supports I had given her, and after all my efforts to comfort her during the time when Ryan, my twin brother, broke up with her, this is what I get in return.

Now, I understand why Ryan despised Gabriella. Now, I finally know why Ryan was against Troy the moment he learned about our relationship. Now, for the first time in my life, I have finally opened my eyes to truth. That Gabriella used her charm, sweetness, and innocence to get anything she wants, anyone she likes, in any time she wished too.

When Gabriella started making friends with my twin, I was then left alone. Then, Ryan walked up to me one day and told me to give Gabriella a shot and be friends with her. I had doubts back then, but when I found out that she and Ryan were together, that's when I finally decided to give her a shot.

We really did become friends. We share problems together, we spent lunch together, we go to practice together since we were working together in a musical, and we even go shopping together! Slowly, Gabriella turned into a swan, thanks to me.

Yet, betrayal is what I get in return. I thought that I was the first in line when it comes to bitch-ness at East High, turns out to be that Gabriella is more of a slut than what she looks like. Right now, I'm starting to believe that eyes could be so deceiving.

And Troy. He made me believe that he loves me as much as I love him. He made me believe that I was the only one he would love. And yet, he betrayed me. That not only he betrayed me, but also he broke my heart into a million pieces. My world was shattered and my dreams were all torn into pieces.

Every night, every _single_ night, I can't do anything but to shut myself in the darkness and cry myself to sleep. Who would have thought that the Ice Princess that they were calling could also feel warmth inside through tears? And who would have thought that being the Ice Princess isn't really used to cold, and empty world?

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Everybody says I'm strong; that I have no weakness. But they were all wrong. Troy. He was my weakness. It is so ironic that the one who became my strength was also the reason of my own downfall.

Everybody knew I'm strong; that nothing and no one could pull me down. In fact, there is. The love I hold for Troy that was taken from me by Gabriella pulled me down easily. Then, I have become the laughing stock at East High. Troy and Gabriella couldn't even look at me straight in the eye anymore.

Then again, there's Ryan. My twin brother, my only friend, my only family. He's always with me. Even after Gabriella tried to steal him away from me, Ryan returned to me. He has been with me through all these years. Mom and dad couldn't do the same for me. Even if they joined forces together, it wouldn't surpass the amount of care and love and understanding Ryan had given me. I had been selfish and I almost neglected my own brother who loved me. Still, he waited for me to return as well.

His arms wide open, welcoming me back and at the same time, comforting me as I cried my heart out. He was most affected with what happened to me. He was even ready to confront both Gabriella and Troy any moment, I just told him not to. And as always, he did what I told him to do.

Every time he sees, or catches a glance of Troy and Gabriella, happy together, his eyes are narrowed, his fists tighten, and his teeth clenches. He's becoming an untamed beast at the sight of the two of them. And if it weren't for me, who knows what might Ryan had done to Troy and Gabriella.

Before the end of the school year could even start, Ryan decided that we should leave Albuquerque. For the first time of my entire existence as Sharpay Evans, I did what Ryan had decided for us. We left Albuquerque for London. Here, we've gained new friends. We have forgotten all about East High; we have forgotten everything about Troy and Gabriella; we have forgotten Albuquerque's existence for the past two years.

Until yesterday –

_Ryan and I were walking down Tottenham Court Road, holding our cups of Starbucks coffee, when the most likely pair of Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth bumped into us. I lost grip of my coffee and splashed it to my Chanel boots. Ryan was helping me wipe my boots with his handkerchief._

"_Ryan? Sharpay?"_

_We turned to see the owner of the voice._

"_Chad?" Ryan muttered softly upon seeing the faces of the African-American couples._

_Surprisingly, Chad's hair was neatly tied up, allowing us to have a look on his whole face. Alongside with Taylor who cut her hair shorter than the last time I have set eyes on._

"_It's really you." Taylor uttered in between disbelief and excitement. The next thing I knew was she was hugging me while telling me how much she misses me. I almost forgot how an embrace felt like. Sure, Ryan always hug me, but it was his way of showing a brother-sister affection and I'm used to it. _

_The next scene was in a coffee shop just around the corner of Tottenham Court Road. The four of us sat together in a manner that we face each other. Ryan still wears a hat, but only when I ask him to. But that day, he wasn't wearing a hat. His fashion has changed too, from being overly out-of-my-taste to a famous English rock star._

"_Oh my gosh, I really can't believe how much change you both have." Taylor squeaked._

"_Yeah. I almost didn't recognize the two of you." Said Chad, eyeing my straight hair. "That hair used to be curls with full volume. But straight suits you, Evans." He complimented me._

_I smiled shyly at him. "Thank you. I like the way you tied your hair, too." I told him. For the first time, there was no sarcasm on my voice. There was no yelling, screaming, or angry Sharpay that made them both look at each other in amazement of how much Ryan and I have changed._

"_I missed seeing you with the pink and the sequins and the sparkles, though." Taylor trailed off. I saw Chad elbowing her. "I mean, you look fantastic and fabulous as always, Sharpay." She quickly said. I knew that they were scared that I might start yelling at them, but I didn't. I smiled at Taylor._

"_Thank you, Tay."_

_She gasped and covered her lips while turning to Chad. "She called me 'Tay'. You called me 'Tay'."_

_I nodded. "Yes. I called you 'Tay'." I told her, slightly laughing._

"_So, when did you guys arrived here?" Ryan asked._

"_Three days ago." Taylor answered shortly as I took a sip of my coffee._

"_Yeah. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and I got a scholarship to St. Paul University." Chad added and I coughed out the coffee I was supposed to swallow upon hearing the names of Troy and Gabriella. Taylor eyed Chad warningly. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I totally spaced out." Chad apologized as Ryan kept handing me tissues to wipe off the coffee off my face._

_I waved my hand to his face. "No worries." I told him gently and put down my hand. "Anyway, I guess we all have to go. Ryan and I still have classes in thirty minutes and they might be looking for you two as well." I lied._

_Ryan was the first one to stand up. "Yup." He told them. "I'll just pay for our bills then." He said and headed inside the coffee shop to pay for our bill._

"_Sharpay, we're really sorry." Taylor told me._

"_It's okay. You don't have to worry anything." I smiled at them reassuringly. "I just choke up, it's not like you wanted me to choke on purpose."_

"_Okay. If you, uh, say so."_

_I peek through the glasses of the coffee shop and saw Ryan in line for paying the bills. Just one more customer and he's up paying for ours._

"_Troy," I heard Chad. My heart was pounding fast. I didn't look at him, though I saw him shrug off Taylor's elbowing. "He never did forget about you. He always thinks about you, Sharpay. He was heartbroken when you left him, when you left us in Albuquerque without saying goodbye."_

_Taylor sat with her hands on her face._

"_Then, he would have told me why he and Gabriella betrayed Ryan and I." I replied. He fell silent. "Ryan and I," I smiled to change the topic. They both looked up at me. "We're really happy bumping into you. But we have to go." I told them. I stood up the moment I saw my brother open the glass door and went out of the café._

_I went to Ryan's side. "We'll see you again next time." Ryan told them, giving Chad a handshake and Taylor a friendly hug._

"_We missed you guys." Was my way of saying goodbye to them as I hugged them both._

"Sharpay." I heard Ryan's voice, gently shaking my body to wake me up. "Sharpay." He called again.

"Hmm?" was my only reply to him as I opened my eyes slowly. My room was in semi-darkness because of the thick, navy blue curtains I have put up in my room. I turned to see Ryan who was sitting just beside me in my bed.

He was wearing his shirt and pajamas still. His hair is as messy as World War II. "Something wrong, Ry?" I asked with my voice half-asleep, half-awake.

He sighed. Deeply sighed. He looked down on his lap.

I knew that look. It was the look that Ryan have two years ago. The kind of look that tells me that there is something wrong. That there is a bad news. But what would it be this time? Ryan and I have been living in complete happiness since we arrived here in London.

"Troy's downstairs." He almost whispered, still looking on his lap.

My eyes grew wider in surprise. "What?" I uttered in surprise. I went closer to my twin brother. "How did he – ?"

"He saw me picking up the newspaper just across the streets." He told me. "Just when I was about to slam the door shut, he grabbed me. I don't want to be scandalized, Shar. So, I let him in." he explained to me. Of course, I wasn't angry with what Ryan did.

"I'll talk to him." I told him.

Ryan shook his head, disagreeing, looking at me with eyes saying 'no, don't. He will just hurt you again'. I know that what he wanted to tell me. I know Ryan well. I know him, even in silence I understand him. He's my brother – my twin brother.

I smiled at him. "I'll be okay." I told him reassuringly. And just before I could step out of my bed, I kissed his forehead. "Good morning, Ry." I told him and headed towards my bedroom door.

I walked down the stairs and found Troy sitting on our sofa. His hands on his neck, looking down on our floor. I wasn't sure what to feel. I wasn't sure if I should yell at him and throw him out of our house, or to throw him the first thing I could grab, or to just tell him to go away.

"Hey." I called out to him, almost whispering.

He looked up at once. He stood up from the sofa and ran towards me. He was embracing me as tight as he could. I was stunned by his sudden action. "I miss you." He told me under my ears. His voice trembling and I could feel his heart beat pounding fast.

I pushed him as gently as possible. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I started walking towards our sofa. "Have a sit." I offered him.

He grabbed my arm, forcing us to stand face to face. "Sharpay…"

I smiled at him and put a finger on his lips. "To be honest, this is not the right time to talk."

He nodded. "But…"

"Listen," I cut him off. "Today is supposed to be my rest day."

"Oh, then I should pr…"

"But since you're here," I cut him off again. "I might as well grab a cup of coffee. Can you wait for me for a couple of minutes? I just woke up and I was surprised you're here." I almost laughed.

"Okay. I'll wait." He told me.

I looked at him as he looked at me. We're looking at each other's eyes. His blue eyes, I can see it starts sparkling. Then, I saw my own reflection in his eyes. Both the old and new me, colliding in his eyes. If I would close my eyes, I know I would only see the times we were together. The times when I wear sparkles, sequins, and pink. If I would close my eyes, I would see my old curls which he compliments every day.

Then, I choose to break it. "Uhm, I'll go on now then." I told him and he just nodded.

"_To be all honest, I don't think this is a good idea, Shar." Ryan told me while I was putting my coat in my bedroom._

_I smiled at him through my body-sized mirror. "Ryan, it's time for a closure."_

_He shook his head. "I don't know, Shar."_

_I faced him. "Please?"_

_He sighed. "You, I trust you. But him?" he pointed at the door as if it was Troy. "I don't."_

_I nodded at him. "I know, Ry." I replied and gave him a hug. "I'll be back home."_

_He hugs me back._

Troy and I were walking down on Tottenham Court Road, sharing silence. It was a very busy day. Everyone on the streets are either walking with a cup of coffee or talking with someone over their cell phones.

"London is a very beautiful country, isn't it?" Troy started.

I nodded in agreement.

"So, this is where you and Ryan have been all these years?" he asked.

I nodded once more.

"Why'd you left me, Shar?"

We both came to a stop. He was looking at me, so I decided to face him as well. He was looking at me with such weary face. Tears forming slowly on his eyes. I didn't gave an answer, instead, I looked 

away. I was afraid that if I were to start answering questions like this, I might end up crying and hurting as well.

"Sharpay…" he called out to me, almost a whisper. He grabbed both my arms and forcing me to face him. "Why?" his voice became croaky. "Sharpay, please answer me." He pleaded as he let go of me. He knelt down on the road, I can hear his sobbing in pain.

"Get up, Troy." I ordered him, trying not to look at him or I might end up crying. "Get up, now."

Silence. Deafening silence filled the air.

"I thought you've changed, Sharpay. But it looks like you're still the Ice Princess we all knew at East High."

I breathed deeply. "Yeah." I told him, making my voice as cold as ice. "I'm still the Ice Princess you knew. I'm still the Ice Princess everyone feared." I turned to his direction. He was still looking at the grounds, kneeling down before me. "And look at you, Troy. You've become a weakling."

He looked up to me. "A weakling." He repeated. He stood up and faced me. "I became this since you left me, Sharpay. I became weak because you didn't even have the heart to say goodbye. You just left me!"

"Left you?" I snapped at him. "Don't talk to me about leaving, Troy!" I can feel my eyes forming tears but I tried everything to hold it back. I was looking at him straight in the eyes. "Because you were the one who left me first. You and that Gabriella…" I ranted while giving him slap on his arms. "Both of you… both of you…"

"Sharpay…" he called out to me gently, holding my hands to stop me from hitting him. Then I realized, tears are falling down to my cheeks. He embraced me and I was sobbing on his chest. He was patting my head.

"How could you, Troy?" I managed to speak. "I thought you loved me…"

"I do, I love you, Shar." He told me. "And up to this point I still love you."

I pushed him away and break free from his embrace. "LIAR!" I yell at him. "If you love me then why did you left me for Gabriella?" I finally asked him the question I was longing for an answer two years ago.

"Because…"

"Because your father told us to." A new voice came in. Both Troy and I turned to see who it was.

"Gabriella." She was standing right before us.

"Sharpay." She called out to me, making a step closer to where I was. "Please, listen to us first." She pleaded. "Please let Troy and I explain. Please."

"Sharpay, please. Just give us a shot to explain ourselves." Troy pleaded as well.

I shook my head and began to run away from them. I don't want to listen to them. I know they'll just lie to me. If they really wanted to explain, they would have done it two years ago. If they really didn't wanted to hurt Ryan and I, they wouldn't have caused us so much misery.

"SHARPAY, PLEASE!" I heard both Gabriella and Troy call out to me. Suddenly –

_BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!_

_I woke up and mesmerized by the beauty of the place I am in. It was paradise. The green meadows and the flowers around me, and the fresh smell of sea came brushing through my nostrils. The sky is blue and the clouds are fluffy white like cotton candies._

_I walked through the green meadows. The feel of green grasses and soil on my feet makes me want to shiver. But it really feels good. It makes me feel fresh and alive again, as if making all my worries gone and replacing it with nothing but joy and happiness._

_A shrine stood right in front of me when I stopped. A shrine that makes me wonder what's in there. Soon as I stepped into it, the feel of Greece came into me. There was a mirror. A full-bodied mirror. That was when I realized, I was wearing a simple and beautiful white gown. My hair down to my chest was curly and on my forehead was a golden crest._

_I went nearer into it. I extended my right arm, my index finger almost touching the mirror when images of Chad, of Taylor, of Gabriella, of Ryan, and of Troy were flashing right before me. Scenes from the past two years are showing like a slideshow._

_There, I see myself singing with Ryan, auditioning for Twinkle Towne musical._

_I see Gabriella singing with Troy, auditioning for Twinkle Towne._

_There, I see myself singing with Troy for the Lava Springs._

_I see Gabriella with Troy performing for the Lava Springs._

_There, I see myself arguing with Ryan on my dressing room._

_I see Ryan talking sweetly to Gabriella over the swimming pool._

_There, I see Troy winning the basketball championship as Gabriella won the Scholastic Decathlon._

_I see Taylor talking to me, telling me to open my eyes and see the truth._

_I see Chad in the middle of Ryan and Troy, trying to stop their fight._

_I see me slapping Gabriella in front of the whole East High student body._

_I see Gabriella sobbing into Troy's chest._

_I see Troy leaving me behind. He shut the door of the music room, leaving me with tears in my eyes._

_I see Ryan coming for my aid. He was cursing both Troy and Gabriella as he was throwing the oboes, the violin, the drumsticks, and some chairs._

_I see Mrs. Darbus and Principal Matsui rushing through the music room; Mrs. Darbus was comforting me as Principal Matsui tries to calm Ryan._

"_Sharpay." I heard Ryan's voice all of a sudden. He was sobbing. "Come back. Please, come back."_

_I looked around but I was disappointed when no one was there._

"_Sharpay, please don't leave us." Came Gabriella's sobbing._

"_Sharpay, wake up. Please wake up." It was Chad's voice._

"_Sharpay, come back." Taylor._

"_Sharpay, please. Don't leave me again. I need you. I love you." It was Troy's croaked voice._

_The blue sky was turning black, the white fluffy clouds are tuning gray. The flowers are drying to death; the fresh grass, the soft soil hardened and dried up. Everything turned black as echoes of Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Ryan and Troy was reverberating through my head._

_I kept on walking fast, looking for an outlet. I wanted to know the source of the voices I'm hearing. Then, with what seemed to be like an eternity of darkness, I saw light. I slowly approached it, inhaling and exhaling every air in my surrounding._

_The light was too blindening that I had to close my eyes._

"Ryan." I whispered, slowly opening my eyes. The ray of light through the windows are hurting my eyes. "Ryan." I whispered again.

"She's waking up!" I heard Taylor's voice. "Chad, call Ryan. Call Gabie. Call Troy!" Her voice wasn't calm at all. In fact, she was shocked and nervous at the same time.

"Shall I call the doctor, too?"

"Of course!" Taylor told him impatiently. I could almost sense her arms in the air to hit Chad when I heard the door shut.

I opened my eyes and Taylor's worried face came into my view. "Tay?"

"Yes, Shar. It's me. How are you feeling?" She asked me with concern.

I smiled and nodded. "Where am I?"

But before Taylor could answer me, the door swung open. Ryan came in first, followed by Troy, Gabriella, and Chad. "Shar." Ryan grasped, holding my hands. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked me while caressing my face.

"Ry, I'm okay." I told him, and then I looked at Troy and Gabriella.

Ryan noticed. He let go of my hand and made way for Troy. "Hey." Troy started.

I looked at Ryan. He nodded. "Anyone hungry? My treat." He asked the gang, as if telling them to leave Troy and I alone.

Taylor pulled Chad, and together with Ryan and Gabriella, they all went out of my room.

Troy was sitting next to me in my bed. "What happened?" I asked him.

"You were bumped by a car." He told me softly. I nodded. "You're not hurt?"

"No." I answered.

"Good!" he told me. "BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, EVANS!" he half-yelled, jumping out of my bed. His hands on his forehead, marching at the foot of my bed.

I looked at him blankly. His voice changed from gentle to rough.

"If only you'd listened to us first, you wouldn't be here in the first place. If only you'd given us the chance to hear us out, this wouldn't have happened to you. If only…"

"If only you'd shut up and talk to me nicely, my head wouldn't be throbbing in pain, Bolton!" I cut him off with my old, Ice Princess way of talking to him.

He looked at me in amazement. He opened his mouth but closed it again when no words came out.

"Come here, Bolton." I ordered him. He just looked at me blankly. "I said come here!" He made his step towards me. "Now talk." I told him.

"What do you want me to talk about?" he asked, almost hissing.

"The thing that brought me here, what else is there to talk about?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

I shook my head. "I'm being Sharpay."

He smiled at me, then he burst out into laughing that I couldn't help myself but to join him.

"_Dad put pressure on you and Gabriella, did he?" I asked Troy while lying on my bed._

_Troy nodded. "We didn't want you and Ryan to be disinherited by your father, and we didn't want our college scholarship to be taken away from us, so Gabriella and I decided to break up with you and Ryan." He explained._

"_Dad can be too much of a jerk, you know." I told him._

_He reached for my hands and holds it._

"_But I think he wouldn't get in the way of us now. You've got your college scholarship at Oxford and Ryan and I have our own savings."_

_He smiled at me. "This time, Gabriella and I are ready to fight for you. No matter what happen, we'll never let you go." he assured me. "For the past two years, Gabriella and I lived in pain because you and Ryan decided to leave us behind. We were still looking for a chance to talk to you but you were already gone." He exhaled. "Then I didn't accept Connecticut; Gabriella declined St. Peter's. Instead, we applied for St. Paul University just like Taylor and Chad. And here we are."_

"_So, Gabriella loves Ryan that much?"_

_Troy nodded. "But not as much as I love you." He told me and kissed my forehead._

Four months have passed. The six of us attending Universities. Everything's back to normal. Ryan and Gabriella were back together; Chad and Taylor still have the dog-cat relationship they have back in East High, as Troy and I started over again.

Every morning, Gabriella would go to our house to prepare some breakfast for Ryan, and sometimes for me. Every morning, troy would call me up just to make sure I wouldn't be late for my morning classes. Every morning, Taylor would hand me her notes on History as I hand her my notes on Music and Literature. Every morning, I would see Chad jog along the streets near our house. Every morning, I would see Troy practicing basketball with the children on the orphanage just around the corner of Oxford.

Then, at night, the six of us would gather in a restaurant to eat dinner together. We talk about everything there is – Broadway, musical, chemistry, math, English, fashion, Albuquerque, East High, and Wildcats.

* * *


End file.
